juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Evermore
Taylor Valhalla Evermore is the pre-teen or teenage son of the Nordic God of Lies and thus, a demigod. He was sent to Orchid Bay Elementary School to trick June into freeing his father from banishment. During his time at the school he becomes very popular among the other kids and even becomes a brief crush to June. This sets up a love triangle between himself, June, and Marcus, who becomes a rival to him for June's affection. Taylor does free his father but realizes that it was a mistake and that what he and June shared was real. To make up for his wrongdoings, he battles Loki and takes him back to the underworld. Physical Appearance During his only appearance in "Who's Your Daddy?," Taylor's outfit is consists of a thin tight muscled round-neck short-sleeved (or even long-sleeved) green t-shirt tucked in his blue jeans, a black belt with a golden rectangular belt buckle, and sapphire converse sneakers. Taylor also wears a cobalt blue jacket with his outfit. Taylor is fair-skinned with a pointy chin and nose, and has bright brown hair that is spiked up in the back with bangs combed to the sides. Taylor and June might seem visually opposite since Taylor has natural brown hair and natural dark eyes (green according to Jody's run-down of facts about him at the start of the episode, but appearing black when his face is shown on-screen) while June has natural black hair and natural brown eyes. This might also appear so because his varsity-style jacket is entirely blue, while her jeans are entirely a similar dark blue. Powers and Abilities As the son of Loki he shares many of his powers and abilities. *'Shape-shifting:' he has the ability to change his appearance and turn into different creatures, people, or objects. The form shown of him is a slithering monster with horns and teeth. *'Immortality:' as a demigod, it is a possibility that he can’t die or age. *'Extended Longevity and Slowed Aging:' Being half god, he can possibly live for hundreds of years; never growing old. *'Lightning Bolts:' Taylor has the ability to shoot red bolts of lightning from his hands. *'Telekinesis:' he has been shown to be able to move objects with his mind, so it's possible that this is a form of telekinesis. Trivia *Taylor's middle name is Valhalla which was a hall located in Asgard in Norse legend, where those who died in honorable battle travel to upon their demise. *He has an uncle Teddy and a aunt Gloria, probably from his mother's side, who were also banished by Loki. *He just moved in from "Walnut Grove." It is unclear which Walnut Grove it is, but fans have theorized it could be the one in Minnesota, north-east of where Orchid Bay would be. There is also one in Sacramento county in Florida, near San Francisco, the city Orchid Bay is based on.Orchid Bay fanblog, screenshots. (http://orchidbay.tumblr.com/post/138277439249/i-was-watching-taylors-introduction-scene-again) * According to Jody, he lives on Devonshire Drive. The house we see there is very neglected, unkempt and abandoned-looking. * According to Jody's run of facts she already found out about him, his eyes are green. * According to Jody, his favorite color is blue. *He enjoys a light breakfast, usually toast and cereal with a sliced banana. * When he shape-shifts, his hair forms into tiny horns between shape-shifting, usually followed by actual horns in a monster-form. *The actual Loki from norse myth is told to have had a son (a wolf) and a daughter (a ruler of the underworld) so it is unknown whether Taylor is a reference to any real myth or whether he has siblings in this representation of Loki as well. Gallery Taylor Evermore.png|Taylor entering Orchid Bay Middle School JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 04 Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 04b Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 04c Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 05 Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 06 Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 06b Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 07 Taylor.png JLwhosyourdaddy bg characters 08 Taylor.png References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Magic World Category:Magical Creature Category:Nordic God Category:One Shot Villains Category:One Shot Antagonists Category:Demi-God Category:One Shot Ally Category:Heroes Category:Magical Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Shape-shifters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Season 3 Allies Category:Season 3 allies